1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a snow bike front suspension and more specifically it relates to a snow bike front suspension system for improving the handling and ride quality for a snow bike.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Snow bikes are comprised of a conventional motorcycle (typically an off-road motorcycle) converted to have a track similar to a snowmobile for the rear suspension and a single ski attached to the front for the front suspension. Conventional snow bike kits are available that include a track for the rear suspension and a single ski for the front suspension.
While conventional snow bikes allow a user to operate the motorcycle upon a snow surface similar to a snowmobile with increased mobility, one of the major limitations is the single ski used for the front suspension. For example, one of the problems with conventional single ski designs is the roll stiffness when the rider leans the snow bike to the left or ride side. Another problem with conventional single ski designs is the limited amount of load carrying capabilities because a single ski is limited in the amount of width and length due to reduced handling traits as the single ski is enlarged.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved snow bike front suspension system for improving the handling and ride quality for a snow bike.